bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defilak
If you are looking for the Defilak Reviews, go here! Defilak was a Le-Matoran and current leader of the Mahri-Nui ruling council. History Early History Not much is known about Defilak and his origional home island, but it is known that he was, for an unknown reason, sent to the realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni At Karzahni, Defilak presumably was forced to hand over his mask as well as any tools he wielded. Defilak was later "fixed" by Karzahni and sent off to the Southern Contnent, out of Karzahni's way. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm rocked the Matoran Universe, Mahri-Nui and Voya-Nui detached from the Southern Continent and shot upwards, towards the surface of the planet. Mahri-Nui broke off Voya-Nui and sank into the Pit. Defilak was in Mahri-Nui at this time and was dragged down with it. He, along with many other unfortunate Matoran resisting in Mahri-Nui, was mutated by the chemical known as 'Mutagen', which was present in the Pit's waters. Mahri-Nui While on Mahri-Nui, Defilak built up a reputation for himself, which later got him a high role in the Mahri-Nui council. He proposed a mission to the bottom of the Pit. A lot of Matoran thought he was crazy, but Sarda, Gar and Idris accompanied him on their mission through the Pit. The team was caught by Pridak's army of Takea sharks and were held hostage. When they failed to tell Pridak of the Kanohi Ignika Pridak thrust Sarda out of the cave and into the sharks. Luckily, Defilak and the others managed to escape. He managed to get back to Mahri Nui, stopped the Matoran of Mahri from trying to shoot the Toa Mahri and formaed an alliance with them on the condision that they made the Barraki stop the Keras crab attack on their air fields and that they had to leave one of their number behind. The Toa Mahri agreed to leave Matoro behind and sorted out the situation. When a rumour reached Defilak that the Toa Mahri were in a League with the Barraki he approached Matoro and told him of the situation. Confussed by the situation and the Matoran turning on him, Matoro fled to avoid Defilak having him wrongly imprisoned. When the Toa Mahri returned and regrouped with Matoro later, Defilak complained to them about how the Pit was worse than ever. Soon after this, the Toa evacuated Mahri Nui. Defilak travelled to the surface with the other Matoran and was reunited with the Voya Nui Matoran. He has since returned to the Southern Continent. Set information *Defilak was released in 2007 in set number 8929. This set contained 37 pieces. *Defilak carried a Zamor launcher. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *The Kingdom - Mentioned Trivia *Defilak was the first Matoran to be released with a Kualsi. *Defilak was one of the first two Matoran to wield a Zamor Launcher. Category:Air Category:2007 Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Mahri Nui Category:2007 Sets